Prince of Evil
by All's To Be Laughed At
Summary: A songfic based off the Vocaloid song, Daughter of Evil, with the Nordics. Disclaimer. Warning: Sad. Author of this particular story: Annalee.


A/n: SO. Because this is based off a song, the characters almost have to be altered a little. For example, derpy little Denny has turned into a jerk. Sorry! ;A; I tried to keep the OOC-ness to a minimum.

ALSO; there are some intentional grammar mistakes in here. :D

Denmark stared lazily into the distance, his navy blue eyes half-lidded in disgust and jadedness.

Beside him, his loyal servant, a young blonde male with what seemed like a permanent scowl tainted across his face, stared blankly ahead. The difference between their clothes differed distinctly. It was quite obvious who was in charge. . .

Denmark, while adorned with an overly-fancy overcoat, ornate white shirt and overly-decorated crown, had an attitude and demeanor to match. He was relentless and ravenous, never looking back or thinking twice about anything.

Norway, however, was very soft and secretive. He had a mysterious and dark look about him. Whatever his master bid him, he would attend to. Anything at all.

_Anything_.

|\_So, shall we start_~?/|

|\_Evil flowers steadily bloom, with an array of colorful doom. But the weeds who feel that they want to stay... they'll just die and feed me the same, anyway~_\|

"NORWAY!" The Danish teenager fumed through the corridor of his mansion, slamming open every door, unwilling to apologize to those he interrupted. _Where is that mindless idiot when you need him... _

The other bodies that littered the hall didn't bother to turn their heads when they heard him thunder through. They were used to this, after all.

Denmark sighed and pivoted on his heel, stomping back the way he came. His arms were crossed tightly against his chest, and he made sure each step he took was loud enough to be heard fifteen feet away. He was so nice, he gave his workers a warning to get back to work! He smirked smugly to himself.

|\_His loyal servant whose likeness surely showed_~/|

Ironically, Norway was turning the corner just as Denmark was, so they slammed into each other. Denmark, being noticeably taller than the other, shouted incoherent profanity in Danish. "Who do you think you are?" He growled and shoved blindly at the Norwegian boy.

Norway blinked and frowned, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. "Your highness. . . I'm sorry, someone told me y-you were looking for me, so I came to find you." He bowed quickly but respectively. Finally realizing who he ran into, Denmark cleared his throat. "Damn right I was looking for you." He frowned and dusted invisible dirt off his outfit. "Come on, I got some work for you to do." He grabbed the younger nation's arm and practically dragged the poor servant back to the main quarters.

|\_The prince held a love for a man of blue who wasn't very much his fan. But instead he chose his neighbor's boy, of green whose eyes shone like a pearl._/|

"The Green Kingdom," the prince said barely above a whisper, with a certain gleam in his eyes, "...needs to be destroyed." He averted his eyes, smirking and staring out the window, watching the courtyard like a hawk.

Norway just couldn't believe it. Kill a whole country? For what? ...Nevermind that, it had an answer.

Power. Pride. Hunger. Vengeance. The only things that really mattered to his master.

"W-Why?" Stupid question. He knew better. It just... sort of slipped out.

"Don't question me." The blonde replied with a variant of a growl, obviously not wanting to dwell on the seemingly touchy subject. "I have my reasons. I always do."

He couldn't do this. He simply couldn't. He had fallen in love with a man from the Kingdom only a few days ago. Sweet smile, innocent giggle... no. He couldn't disobey his lord. He choked back a tear and his once seemingly frozen face turned into a determined look.

"Well? Heeello, do you accept or not? Jeez, you're so spacey..."

"Y...yes." He was stunned at his own words. This would be the worst job he had ever done.

He bowed weakly, pivoted and headed towards his headquarters. "Whatever you say, master." Norway nodded and left the room, his steps echoing. The door shut loudly and the Danish juvenile was left in silence. Deadly silence. He smirked once again, resting his head on his fist. Oh, how he loved getting his way...

Meanwhile, Norway curled up into a ball outside of the door he had just left. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He would never forgive himself...

_It was for his master. It always was._

|\_Houses of the people were burned to the ground. So many voices would no longer make a sound. The people who suffered so much pain... didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._\|


End file.
